Reminiscing and Revealing
by Ain'tNobodyGotTimeFoDat
Summary: A JJ/Blake two-shot. JJ and Blake reminisce about their relationship as they prepare to tell the team that they are a couple. Set at the end of Season 9. *contains '200' spoilers*
1. Chapter 1

"It's going to be fine you know." JJ said wrapping her arms around Blake's waist from behind.

"How do you know that? I haven't been working with the team that long, they might not accept it, what if I have to leave and-"

JJ cut Blake off by spinning her around and placing a loving, reassuring kiss to the older women's lips.

"You have to stop worrying." JJ whispered against her lips.

Blake sighed resting her head on JJ's shoulder as JJ wrapped her arms tightly around her. They were going to tell the team about their relationship today and they were both nervous but Blake more so.

"They probably don't even think we're close friends." Blake mumbled against JJ's shoulder.

JJ sighed as she ran her hand through Blake's hair. She would have to agree with Blake on that one. After the whole Replicator ordeal, JJ and Blake struck up a friendship, a close one. JJ remembered the first time they hung out as friends, without the rest of the team.

* * *

_JJ had asked Blake a few weeks back if she felt like going out some time, and they decided that since they both had a few days off after the last case, that they should go out since they had the chance._

_They were sat in a small bar; both had already consumed a couple of drinks when JJ's competitive nature got the better of her._

"_I am so gonna win." JJ smirked confidently._

"_A little cocky are we Jareau?" Blake replied, raising one eyebrow. _

"_Not cocky, just confident." JJ said keeping the smirk on her face. "Come on." JJ said finishing the last of her beer. "Or are you scared?" JJ teased._

"_Oh it's on!" Alex exclaimed, following JJ over to the pool table._

* * *

That was how their friendship started. They both had so much fun that night and found out they had a lot in common so they started hanging out more often.

"Probably not, but we didn't do that on purpose, once we became good friends, we just acted normally, nothing changed." JJ said reassuringly.

That was true. They didn't set out to hide their close friendship but the friendship just came so naturally that they didn't feel that they had to act any different in work. It was after JJ's kidnapping when their relationship finally changed.

* * *

"_Hey, how are you?" Blake asked as she walked into JJ's house, giving the blond a hug._

_JJ rolled her eyes. "I'm fine." JJ snapped making Blake raise her eyebrows in surprise to hide the hurt she was feeling._

_JJ sighed. "I'm sorry." JJ said shaking her head. "I didn't sleep well last night." JJ said frustrated._

"_Nightmares?" Blake asked softly as she sat on the couch, motioning for JJ to join her. _

"_Yeah, but it's nothing new, I've been having them since Afghanistan." JJ shrugged, sitting down next to Blake._

_Blake and Garcia had been taking turns to stay overnight with JJ since her kidnapping, despite JJ's protests saying she was fine._

"_Your turn tonight then?" JJ asked pointing to the bag on the floor._

"_It's not like that JJ, you know I enjoy staying here." Blake said softly._

_JJ smiled at the brunette. She tried not to stare for too long, she didn't know what was happening but she was starting to see Blake in a whole new way. She had to be careful, the last thing she wanted to do was ruin their friendship. But at the same time she just had to know if Blake felt the same._

"_I apologise in advance for what I'm about to do but I nearly died a few weeks ago and I can't let this go until I know." JJ said finding some courage before pressing her lips gently against Blake's, stunning the brunette causing her to go rigid in shock. After a few seconds, just as JJ was about to pull back in fear that she had made a huge mistake, Blake finally responded to the kiss._

_After a minute or so they both pulled away resting their foreheads against each other. _

"_Wow." Blake breathed out, as JJ smiled._

* * *

"I know you're scared Alex." JJ said softly looking Blake in the eyes, still holding her tightly. "I am too, but I've known them for years, they might be in shock but they would never _not_ accept us." JJ told Blake, hoping she was right.

Blake smiled, grateful of JJ's support. "Thanks." She said softly giving JJ a kiss.

"No problem. You do know Garcia is going to grill our asses?" JJ laughed and Blake joined in.

"You always know how to make me feel better." Blake said happily.

"Well, I'm glad." JJ responded. "But I could always make you feel even better than you do now." JJ said wiggling her eyebrows, making Blake laugh.

"You're like a 17 year old boy sometimes JJ." Blake chuckled and shook her head.

"What? I like sex." JJ shrugged, making Blake laugh even more. God, she really loved this woman. Blake remembered when JJ had told her what Hastings had done to her and attempted to do to her in the warehouse.

* * *

_They were just over a month into their relationship and things were starting to get heated, and they both felt they were ready to take the next step. But JJ had to get something off her chest._

"_Alex, can I talk to you for a second?" JJ said sitting up in her bed._

"_Yeah, sure what's up?" Blake asked turning her attention fully to her girlfriend._

"_When I was taken…" JJ closed her eyes. "Hasting's h-he touched me." JJ stated, squeezing her eyes shut tightly. "H-he didn't r-rape me, but he touched me, h-he was about to but M-Matt stopped him and gave up his code." JJ finished quickly not looking at Blake._

"_JJ." Blake whispered, heartbroken. She hugged the blond tightly, as a few tears fell down both their faces._

"_I know we've been getting closer to that step, and I just needed to tell you." JJ managed to get out._

"_We don't have to do anything like that until you're ready, ok?" Alex whispered in her ear. JJ nodded in reply as Blake held her tighter._

* * *

A few days after that JJ was ready and they made love for the first time and it was amazing for both of them.

"We should probably get going or we're gonna be late" Blake said glancing at the clock in the kitchen. "So, no sex Jareau." Blake said grabbing her coat as she watch JJ pout in response.

"Fine, but later?" JJ smirked putting on her own jacket.

Blake rolled her eyes. "Yes, later JJ." Blake laughed.

"Ok, come on, let's go." JJ said giving Blake another kiss, grabbing her hand and intertwining their fingers as they left the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Forgot to say that Will and Henry never happened in case anyone was confused. Not much response to this two-shot which was a little disappointing but oh well. Here's the final part.**

* * *

"Hey." JJ said softy as she entered the bathroom. She had seen Blake come into the bathroom and she knew something was wrong just by the look on her face. "Everything ok?" JJ asked resting her hand of Blake's shoulder.

"I don't know, I just keep working myself up and getting nervous." Alex said turning around to look at her girlfriend.

"We don't have to do this today, not if it's making you this bad." JJ frowned, as much as she wanted to tell the team, she didn't want to make Blake upset over this.

"No, we need to tell them, I don't want to keep anymore secrets." Blake said reassuring JJ. "I just wish it wasn't so damn hard."

JJ nodded. "It'll be fine, I promise." JJ said gently, placing a kiss to Blake's forehead and giving her hand a comforting squeeze. "Are you ready?" JJ asked.

Blake just nodded silently in reply before they both made their way back into the bullpen.

"I still think sex would have helped." JJ muttered quietly as they left the bathroom, making Blake chuckle quietly.

"Guys, can you come to the roundtable room for a few minutes." JJ shouted over to the team, making their all their heads snap up in curiosity.

"What for?" Morgan asked. "A new case?" he wondered.

"Nope, you'll find out soon enough." JJ said replied vaguely, making the team frown.

After a few minutes, the whole team were sitting around the table, with the exception of JJ and Blake who were standing.

"So, what's this about?" Morgan asked even more confused than ever when he saw the two women standing up.

"You're not in trouble again are you gumdrop?" Garcia asked worried, panic lacing her tone.

"No, it's nothing like that." JJ reassured. "This is good news actually." JJ said unable to keep the smile from appearing on her face. She glanced over at Blake and she still seemed tense so JJ decided she would tell them.

"Well." JJ began. "A-Alex and I, we're-uh, we're sort of dating." JJ managed to get out, suddenly she was the one who was nervous. She looked at the team's shocked faces before trying to explain again. "I-I mean we are dating, like officially." JJ said wiping her slightly sweaty hands on her trousers and looking to Blake for some support.

Blake quickly went over to stand closer to JJ.

"Wow." Morgan breathed. "I was _not_ expecting that." He exclaimed as he leaned back in his chair stunned.

Reid stayed silent with a confused look written all over his face. Rossi's expression remained the same but JJ could have sworn she seen a hint of a smile grace his face. Hotch looked as stoic as always, not giving anything away. Once Garcia got over her initial shock she rushed over to the pair.

"Oh my gosh, this is so exciting!" Garcia burst out, as she pulled both of them into a bone-crushing hug.

"Struggling to breathe here Pen."JJ gasped out exaggeratedly. She couldn't help the wide grin that appeared on her face knowing her best friend was ok with it, better that ok, excited. She met Blake's eyes over Garcia's shoulder and she saw the brunette smiling as well.

"Congratulations, I'm happy for you both." Rossi said as he approached the couple giving them each a gentle hug and both of them were pleasantly surprised. "I know how hard it is to find love in this job and when you find it, you've got to hold onto to it." Rossi said half referring to Strauss.

"Thanks Dave, that means a lot." JJ said as Blake nodded in agreement.

"As your Unit Chief I have to say that this is inappropriate and against the rules." Hotch said sternly. JJ and Blake looked at him nervously. "But as your friend, I am beyond happy for you." Hotch said letting a rare smile slip.

"Thank you Hotch." JJ said as they both smiled at him.

"I suggest you inform Section Chief Cruz of your relationship, you know how the rumour mill works around here." Hotch said knowingly and JJ nodded. She was pretty certain that Matt would be fine with it, they were like best friends now, brother and sister even, so she wasn't too worried about that.

Morgan was the next to stand up and congratulate them.

"Well, who knew sweet little JJ was such a womaniser." He teased making JJ roll her eyes. "If you had told me earlier we could have been picking up chicks together, you could have been my wing woman." Morgan complained.

"Shut up Morgan." JJ warned, making him laugh.

"Seriously though, I'm happy for you both." He smiled. "Just don't hurt each other." He warned them both. Blake's heart melted a little, he didn't just want JJ not to get hurt but also her and that meant a lot.

"We won't." Blake said confidently, making Morgan smile even more.

"Spence?" JJ prompted looking over at Reid who was still sat in the chair unmoving.

"Uh-yeah, I'm happy for you as well, just a lot to take in." he said with a small smile. "Excuse me." Reid said before wandering out of the room.

JJ blew out a breath she didn't realise she had been holding.

"He_ is_ happy for you guys." Morgan quickly reassured. "You both know how he handles things, this is just his way of processing everything." Morgan explained.

"Yeah, I know." JJ said and she did know. She saw that Reid was confused and shocked but there was a glimmer in his eye that told JJ he was fine with it.

"Wow." Blake said leaning back a little. "We done it."

"Yeah, we did." JJ said smiling at her girlfriend. "Wasn't so hard was it?" JJ teased.

"Yeah, says stutters over there." Blake said making JJ frown. "A-a-alex a-and I-I are s-sort of uh uh d-dating." Blake stuttered mocking the blonde making the team laugh, along with Reid who had since returned.

"Shut up, I did not say it like that." JJ said pouting a little. They looked at each other and then burst out laughing, forgetting about the rest of the people in the room.

"I love you, you know." Blake smiled.

"I love you too." JJ smiled back, pecking the brunette's lips before they heard a loud, high-pitched squeal coming from Garica.


End file.
